Heridos
by MigLi-san
Summary: "Aquel pacto que hicieron nuestros cuerpos lastimados, fiel reflejo del contrario, estaba dispuesto a ser cumplido. Un deseo que se formaba de hace tiempo, estaba saliendo a la luz. No había quien nos dirigiera, no había a quien dirigir. Éramos sobrevivientes de un mundo devastado que había perdido su belleza." [Rivamika One-Shot]
Antes que nada gracias por darle al click y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CRÉDITOS:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen

 **NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, así que agradecería que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den crédito, muchas gracias...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

 **HERIDOS**

Estábamos perdidos, lastimados.

Nadie nunca comprendió que ser fuerte podía ser tan paradójico. Una gran habilidad de la que todos dependían, una carga que no dejaba contemplar sueños a futuro. Luchar por el deber de no solo protegerse a si mismo.

Estábamos solos, a la deriva.

Cuando todas las fichas del efecto dominó caían, solo quedábamos nosotros, quienes habíamos empujado a todas esas piezas al abismo. Pero de eso nadie se daba cuenta, que quienes mas aparentábamos ser acero, mas remordimientos llevábamos a cuestas.

Estábamos acostumbrados, inertes.

Para llegar a ser lo que fuimos hoy, nos moldearon a base de golpes, incesantes, constantes, sombríos y ásperos. Las caricias no existían, palabras bonitas y de consuelo no se hallaban en ninguna pagina de nuestros diccionarios. Y no podíamos quejarnos, de nada de serviría quejarnos.

Estábamos cansados, exhaustos.

Tanto caminar entre cadáveres nos habían convertido en muertos vivientes, que se camuflaban entre sus compatriotas muertos esperando algún perdón, que desde donde estaban nunca llegaría si no caminabas hacia su mismo destino. Era esa la condena de seguir viviendo en esa hostilidad que llamábamos mundo.

Estábamos olvidando, implorando.

En silencio pedíamos, que todo esto terminara, mientras veíamos nuestras herramientas de trabajo como un simple objeto de todos los días. Unos niños jugando a ser héroes, que luego abandonaban la tarea cuando se caían y raspaban la rodilla, eso parecíamos, así nos veíamos a nosotros mismos. Rogando, una y otra vez, que el ciclo no se repita. De tanto priorizar nuestros asesinatos, habíamos olvidado el objetivo de estos, mientras una falsa capa de ideales flameaba en el viento con las alas de la libertad.

Estábamos rindiendonos, desilusionados.

Los vivos sobrepasaban a los muertos, y regresábamos, ante una multitud de caras sobrias, otras llenas de resentimiento. Algunas veces, alguna que otra persona venía a llorarnos, a buscar consuelo por sus fallecidos. No habian lados positivos, quizá solo el hecho de estar vivos motivaría a un conformista. Tu y yo, no eramos conformistas.

Estábamos heridos.

Nos miramos.

Aquel pacto que hicieron nuestros cuerpos lastimados, fiel reflejo del contrario, estaba dispuesto a ser cumplido. Un deseo que se formaba de hace tiempo, estaba saliendo a la luz. No había quien nos dirigiera, no había a quien dirigir. Éramos sobrevivientes de un mundo devastado que había perdido su belleza. Quizás era hora de recobrarla, a nuestra manera. Los héroes, por mas falsos que sean, también necesitan descansar. En ese entonces, ante las garras del destino, ambos eramos iguales, no importa quien valía por cien hombres, o quien tenía el título del "hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad", aquí, donde la sangre propia y ajena nos cubría, eramos la misma entidad. La entidad de quien ya no tiene nada mas que perder que su propia vida.

— _¿Y si te protejo?_

Nos habíamos dicho el uno al otro con nuestras expresiones, esas que solo entenderían las personas talladas como nosotros, de forma cruel. Después de todo, necesitábamos una misión en esta vida para seguir existiendo. Aceptamos el acuerdo. En aquel campo de guerra ya nefasto, tomamos una vez mas nuestras espadas, que vivirían a voluntad, que recobrarían su brillo. Nos acercamos, pensando que eramos el mejor compañero del fin del mundo que pudiera existir. Era hora de presentarse con la mirada, de una forma diferente a la usual. Ya no eramos miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento, ahora éramos Mikasa y Levi Ackerman. Dos ex-soldados que se dirigían a su mismo destino, el destino que todo ser vivo compartía: La muerte, y que mientras tanto, habría que recorrer el camino, un camino sin retorno. Fue así como dimos el inicio a una nueva historia.

Caminamos juntos, huyendo. Heridos.

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Estoy que me lleva satán. Soy una niña muy mala que está salteándose clases mientras piensa en como su jefe la regañó como a una tonta de una forma muy mal educada (Aunque aprecie a mi jefe, y a mi empleo).

Bueno, ahora sin mas, una vez hecha mi catarsis al menos en algún lado donde nadie me conoce, procedo a decir que...Nada. Estais leyendo por nada joder. Mentira.

Ayer escribí esto, me inspiré en la imagen de portada, y bueno...No me culpen, mi inspiración surgió así. Creo que el final se sobre entiende, pero para quienes no comprendieron, huyeron, huyeron heridos de todos sus deberes, pues hasta ellos vieron que no había nada mas que hacer al respecto. Y dejo a su imaginación quien narra la historia.

Bueno, nuevamente gracias por leer (incluyendo los desvaríos de esta humilde extraña), y los veré en algún otro fanfic/one-shot (No, no olvide continuar mis otros fics)

Sayo!


End file.
